Our invention relates to an apparatus for data transfer with disklike record media, and more specifically to an apparatus for the recording and/or reproduction of coded data with use of interchangeable flexible magnetic disks, or floppy disks according to common parlance, that are used in protective envelopes or jackets to make up disk cartridges. Still more specifically, our invention deals with improvements in such data transfer apparatus of the class having a disk clamp mechanism described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,306.
The disk clamp mechanism according to the noted prior patent application employs a clamp knob pivotally mounted to the front face of the data transfer apparatus and in the vicinity of the disk entrance alot defined therein. Following the insertion of a magnetic disk cartridge in the entrance slot, the clamp knob is turned manually for clamping the disk against the drive hub assembly and, at the same time, for causing the pair of transducer heads to establish data transfer contact with the disk. The clamp knob is linked to a clamp lever which is operatively engaged with the clamp arm which rotatably carries the clamp assembly for moving the same into and out of engagement with the drive hub assembly via the magnetic disk.
We have found a problem with this prior art disk clamp mechanism. As suggested by Noda, the clamp lever has been supported at one end by a pivot pin, with a tubular spacer sleeved upon the pivot pin to hold the clamp lever a required distance from the fixed surface to which the pin is affixed. We object to the pin support of the clamp lever because it makes the assemblage of the clamp mechanism very troublesome and time consuming.